monsterhunterrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Melania
Biography Melania’s family are infamously known in the monster community as being drug dealers and gamblers. Her family’s wealth is built upon scandals and black market dealing. When she grew up, Mel was seen as the next in line for her family’s dark legacy. However, she wanted to go her own path and become a singer - a path her family saw as derogatory and shameful. In this dark environment, she became resentful and ruthless. Her family decided to side with Ramses after he promised them riches. But when the family decided that he was demanding too much, they started selling to hunters. Damon discovered their treachery and sold them to Ramses. Melania only managed to survive because she was farthest from the violence and out of her stubbornness to not fall in battle. Ramses captured her and tried to subjugate her under his control. But her Elder Dragon strength and her stubborn attitude made it impossible. Nevertheless, he treated her like a slave. Eventually, she was taken out to meet a strange human who can speak the tongues of dragons (Verity) and there she made her escape. She is now trying to redeem herself. Other monsters see her as evil and immoral, but she wants to change that about her. After years as Ramses prisoner, Melania has grown to realize her mistakes and wishes to start her life anew. A few months later, she adopted an orphaned Rathian named Alex. She works hard as a single mother, hoping to turn her life around. Her love and joy is Alex. Personality In her youth, Melania was a bitter and angry child. She often lashed out at her parents and fought back against anyone who dared antagonize her. Many saw her as a bully and overall an unpleasant person to be with. When her parents pressured her to continue the family business, she ran away for a life of constant partying and debauchery. During that time, she nearly killed herself from consumption. But when Rameses captured her, she was broken down and at a very low point in her life. She was treated no better than a slave and after a while she even began to believe she was. However, her stubbornness prevailed and she struggled to fight against Rameses. After her ordeal as a slave, Melania changed. She became calmer and more level headed than before. With her amazingly calm demeanor, no longer muddled by alcohol, she is one who can take control of a situation. Even though she grew up in a heartless place, she has a drive to protect others weaker than her. Relationships * Gijinka - dating Ray * Monster - dating Spikes Trivia * Instead of smoking, (which she is trying to keep to a minimum) she chews pieces of her broken scales, which she pulls of her arms. * She does not get as mad as she used to. * She wears, and likes, dark heavy clothing. Though when she wears prettier clothing, people assume she is an entirely different person. She is surprisingly pretty when given the chance. * Her singing abilities are top notch, even after being imprisoned by Rameses. It is still her dream to have a stage to sing. She enjoys karaoke. * Her goal is to find a place to settle and find peace with herself. Notes * Name - Melaina (Ancient Greek, black/dark, feminine form of Melas), or Mel (sometimes Mal), (derived from the Greek, name of a Roman saint, common in France during Middle Ages) Gallery MHW-Nergigante Icon.png Category:Monster